Fancy Meeting You Here
by Hope Mikaelson-Clarke
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Legacies.
1. Chapter 1

Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hope runs into an older guy at a bar and they hook up in the bathroom. Only after does she realize that it's Ryan Clarke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legacies.

Ever since returning from Malivore, Hope had been wandering. Her friends didn't remember her, so school seemed like a no-go. Her family wouldn't remember her, so New Orleans and San Francisco we're both out. So Hope just flitted from place to place. Taking up a new name, acquiring a fake ID, and spending more nights then she cared to admit getting as drunk as she could. It was on one of these nights in particular that Hope found herself in Georgia, not far from Triad. Something- or someone- was pulling her back towards Malivore's former "resting" place, but Hope wasn't focusing on that. Choosing to focus more on getting drunk. And it was working pretty well. A cute looking older guy had come up to her, bought her some drinks, and they ended up making out in a bathroom stall. Hope braced herself against the wall above the toilet and moaned as the guy, Ryan, flipped her skirt up and slammed his huge dick into her ass. When he gripped her hips with one hand and reached under her blouse to grope her breast, Hope leaned her head back against his shoulder. As he whispered every dirty little thought he wanted to do to her in her ear, mixed with groans of the name she had given him, Andrea, Hope let out a long, low moan. And when he wrapped his arm around her, bringing his long fingers to her pussy to play with her clit, Hope lost it.

Ryan was switching between nibbling and sucking on Hope's earlobe, enjoying the feel of her body convulsing against his as he brought her to orgasm. He pinched, pulled and twisted her nipple and clit in unison, and coaxed her through her release. As the sensations that he was making her feel washed over her, Hope moved her hands up and maneuvered Ryan's lips to her own, deepening the kiss as he prolonged her orgasm. Once she came down from her high and untangled herself Ryan, Hope turned around and her eyes went wide. When her mouth fell open to say something, but no words came out, Ryan seized the opportunity to pull Hope in for another kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Hope was too stunned, at first, to do anything, but quickly got passed that to wrap her arms around Ryan's neck and deepen the kiss.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Kenner. Or should I say Miss Mikaelson?" Ryan asked in between kisses along Hope's jaw and neck when the kiss broke for air.  
"Clarke… oh fuck… let's get out of here." Hope moaned as she ran her fingers through Ryan's hair and held his head against her neck.  
"Not yet. I want to prolong this hook up as much as I can, as I'll probably never get a chance to fuck you ever again." Ryan said while lifting one of Hope's legs to wrap around his waist.  
"You never know. That first round was the most intense round of sex I've ever had. If round 2 is just as good or better, I might spread my legs for you again." Hope replied while grabbing Ryan's dick and rubbing the tip through her folds, concentrating on her clit.

Ryan smirked at Hope as he pinned her body between his and the stall before reaching between their bodies and pinching Hope's clit painfully hard. Hope cried out, and Ryan repeated the action, continuing to do so until Hope's cries turned to moans.

"That's it, Sweetheart." Ryan encouraged as he pounded his dick into Hope's pussy.

With her body still recovering from her first orgasm, and with the combination of Ryan's pounding and attention to her clit, Hope was cumming again in a matter of moments. But Ryan needed more. With Hope drunk, she was easy to guide where he wanted this night to go. If he allowed her any prolonged amount of time to sober up, then the night would be over, and he couldn't allow that. Not yet, at least. So with his free hand, Ryan undid the buttons on Hope's blouse before leaning down and capturing a nipple in between his teeth.

"Clarke… oh fuck… fuck… fuck… Clarke… don't stop!" Hope moaned.  
"I don't plan to, Hope. I'm determined to make you mine by the end of the night." Ryan replied around Hope's breast.  
"I'm yours… oh fuck!"

Ryan was surprised at how easily he had Hope agreeing to be his. And as she came hard and fast on his dick, Ryan slammed into her and pinned her wrists above her head while moving up to bite her neck.

"Would you do anything for me?" Ryan asked in a low voice directly in Hope's ear.  
"Anything that pleases you." Hope breathed out around a moan.  
"Even if I took you out onto the stage completely naked and told you to suck my dick in front of everyone?"  
"If you were truly okay with other guys seeing my naked body, then yes."  
"Good to know."

Everything around Hope went dark after that, and when she came to, she was tied up and gagged in the back seat of an SUV. Ryan was driving, but his eyes kept flicking to watch her in the rear view mirror. When he saw that she was awake, he gave her a smile and pulled over. After turning off the car and climbing into the back seat with her, Ryan removed the gag and pulled Hope in for a deep kiss.

"Why am I tied up, Clarke?" Hope asked, pulling away from the kiss slightly.  
"Even drunk and passed out, you were putting up too much of a fight. I needed to get you into the car and this was the only way I could." Ryan replied as he ran his thumb over Hope's cheek.  
"Well, I'm awake now, and not putting up a fight, so will you untie me?"  
"Do you still promise to be mine if I do?"  
"Sure, why not. It's not like anyone else is going to give me the most amazing sex of my life. Speaking of… how does a golem know how to fuck so well?"  
"I've been around for hundreds of years, Hope. I've picked up on a few things along the way."

Hope stayed silent as Ryan untied her hands and feet. As soon as she was able to move freely she made quick work of undoing Ryan's belt and pants before straddling his waist. As she lowered herself onto his hardening dick, a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he brushed a few strands of Hope's hair behind her ear.  
"You um, are kind of taking my virginity all over again." Hope said in a small voice.  
"You were a virgin before last night?" Ryan asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes… and it seems that my healing ability applies to all parts of my body, both internal and external. My hymen healed itself after last night, so every time we have sex, it'll be as if I'm having sex for the first time." Hope explained.  
"As long as I'm the only one that gets to take your virginity over and over again, then I don't mind."  
"I agreed to be yours, didn't I? Unless someone manages to kidnap me and subdue me enough to rape me, you will be the only guy who's dick gets to fill my pussy."

Ryan smirked up at her before pulling her fully down on his dick. He removed their clothes with a quickness that Hope didn't know he possessed, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her body. As she leaned down to press her lips to his, Hope wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. As the kiss deepened, Hope got lost in the feelings and missed Ryan repositioning them so that Hope was on her back and he could pound into her. And before she knew it, both she and Ryan were cumming hard and fast. As they came down from their respective highs, Ryan placed kisses along every part of Hope's body that he could easily reach. When he reached her breasts, and gave one nipple a flick of his tongue, Hope let out a soft moan which turned to a whimper when Ryan pulled away. Sitting up and pulling Hope with him, Ryan silently started redressing them both and easily lifted Hope off of his lap and into the front seat.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hope asked in a small voice as she squeezed her hands together in her lap.  
"Of course not, Hope. It's just that we've had sex twice now, and neither of the locations could have been comfortable to you, so I want to get you home so we can utilize my bed." Ryan replied as he restarted the car and pulled back onto the road before reaching over the console and taking one of Hope's hands in his.  
"Where exactly is home to you?"  
"Since I know you won't take the sappy line of 'wherever you are', and despite knowing you probably won't believe me, I live in New Orleans. Near the French Quarter."

Hope paled at that and started shaking. Ryan spared her a quick glance and frowned when he saw how upset she was by this revelation.

"You still have family there, don't you?"  
"My aunts Freya and Keelin, and a family friend/pseudo uncle Vincent. And I think Freya and Keelin have a son that they named after my father."  
"And I take it you haven't been back there since getting out of Malivore."

It was a question disguised as a statement and Hope slowly shook her head. Her head swam as thoughts of how hard it was going to be to be so close to some of her family and not have them remember her. But when Ryan gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance, she calmed down a little bit.

"We don't have to stay in New Orleans if it'll be too much for you. I should have no problem selling the apartment, so we can pack it up and go somewhere else." Ryan offered.  
"Let's just take it one day at a time." Hope replied with a sigh.  
"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when we get there?"  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now."  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm still a little worked up. You did sort of just… stop… in the middle of what we were doing."

Ryan glanced at Hope and moved his hand to her thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

"If it weren't such a dangerous notion, I would pleasure you while I drove." Ryan commented with a smirk.  
"Or I could pleasure myself and make you suffer for leaving me like this." Hope replied before letting out a small gasp as Ryan's hand pushed her legs apart and moved to graze her pussy.  
"You're mine, Hope. I'm the only one that gets to pleasure you."

Hope gripped the door handle and the console as Ryan pushed his fingers inside her. Her body temperature was rising as she neared her climax and soon enough she was tearing her clothes off so that the cool air from the AC could reach her fevered skin. But Ryan's persistent fingers made the AC useless; continually providing stimulation, but not being brought to her release. And until they reached their destination, Hope was denied further pleasure. When he stopped the car in front of an apartment building in the heart of the French Quarter, Ryan pulled Hope into his lap and held her close. He felt her arousal leave a wet spot on the bulge of his pants, and he was well aware of the fact that the young tribrid in his arms was completely naked, but he just held Hope tightly.

"Do you want to head inside?" Ryan asked as he brushed some hair away from Hope's neck and placed a lingering kiss just above her pulse point.  
"Make me cum hard and fast on your dick, then we can head inside." Hope replied as she nuzzled his neck.  
"The bed isn't too far away, and it's so much more comfortable." Ryan argued as his hands started to roam Hope's body.  
"Please Ryan…" Hope trailed off as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I'm already naked in your lap."  
"I am aware of that."

Hope pulled back slightly and looked up at Ryan through her eyelashes while giving him a pout. Having Hope for himself would eventually make him powerless against the very look she was giving him, but he stayed firm. Grabbing his jacket from the back seat, Ryan silently directed Hope's arms into the sleeves before zipping it up. Hope pouted at him the entire way up to his apartment, but Ryan never gave in. They had just gotten to his apartment and Ryan was about to lift her up to carry her over the threshold when Hope stopped in her tracks and tears filled her eyes.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as he held her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
"I used to live here. When I was a baby. With my mom and step-dad." Hope said as she peered into the apartment.  
"Oh, Hope, I'm so sorry. I knew the name Kenner sounded familiar. I just didn't put it together. What can I do? Tell me what I need to do to make this better." Ryan said as he pulled Hope in for a comforting hug.  
"I don't want to be the reason you have to uproot your life, Ryan." Hope muttered against his chest.  
"Hope, as cheesy as this might sound, you are my life now. If you won't be able to live here with me because you have family nearby, then I'll sell it in a heartbeat and we can go somewhere, anywhere, else."  
"It's not just 'nearby', Ryan. The balcony off of the little eating area is like 5, maybe 10, feet from one of the many balconies of my family's home. I could easily jump that distance and be with my family. It's why my mom and step-dad bought this place. So that I wouldn't be taken very far from my dad, but also so he couldn't get in."  
"Do you want to move? Because I'm serious about doing so if that's what you want."

As Hope thought about what she wanted, she allowed Ryan to carry her over the threshold. Once they were inside with the door closed and locked behind them, Ryan set Hope down and pinned her to the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Hope looked up at Ryan and gave him a wicked smile before maneuvering out of his hold and dropping to her knees.

"Wait… Hope… don't… FUCK!"

Ryan's hands fell to the back of Hope's head and intertwined his fingers in her hair as she deep throated him. It took everything in him not to start fucking her mouth. When she had him right on the edge of cumming, Hope pulled away from Ryan and started climbing the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." Hope commented over her shoulder as she shrugged Ryan's jacket off of her shoulders so that it pooled at her elbows.  
"Like hell you are." Ryan replied with a faux glare.  
"You're welcome to join me."

Before Hope could make it too far past the top of the stairs, Ryan was picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed, Ryan threw Hope's legs apart and slammed into her as hard as he could.

"You didn't answer my question, Hope. And I don't like waiting for an answer." Ryan commented as he pounded into her.  
"I don't know what I want to do yet. Other than you, of course." Hope replied coyly.  
"Hope…" Ryan said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
"It's a big decision, Ryan. My mind is swirling right now. Please, just let me sleep on it and I'll give you a proper answer tomorrow morning." Hope responded with a groan.

Ryan growled before pulling out of Hope. He wanted to fill her with his seed, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to get her pregnant, while she came undone beneath him, but if she wasn't going to give him an answer, he wasn't going to give her an orgasm. When Hope cried out at the loss of his dick, Ryan smirked. When she went to reach between her legs to finish getting off, Ryan grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand, and produced a set of hand cuffs from the nightstand that he used to secure Hope to the headboard.

"You like having me completely at your mercy, don't you?" Hope asked.  
"Oh, I don't just _like_ having you at my mercy, I _love_ having you at my mercy. And you won't be cumming until you answer my question." Ryan replied as he skimmed his fingertips along the inside of her thighs but refused to move them against her pussy.  
"Ryan, please." Hope begged.  
"Answer my question." Ryan demanded. "Contrary to what you probably believe right now, I don't want to leave you unsatisfied all night. But I refuse to give you what you want if you don't give me what I want." He added as he moved his head between her legs and blew on her pussy.  
"FUCK RYAN!" Hope cried out as her hips bucked up, seeking friction.  
"You know what you need to do, Hope." Ryan said while draping Hope's legs over his shoulders.  
"I don't want to move away from New Orleans permanently. But until we find a way to bring my family's memories of me back, I won't be able to handle being so close to them without them knowing who I am." Hope said as her thighs shook in anticipation.  
"So you want New Orleans to be our home base. I can live with that." Ryan agreed before devouring Hope's pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter 2

Ryan kept Hope handcuffed to the headboard all night. While he continuously staked his claim on her body well into the night, Ryan didn't want to risk waking up and finding Hope gone. She might have promised to be his, but Ryan was concerned that Hope would change her mind and leave him. However, despite his efforts to ensure he would wake up with Hope in bed next to him, Ryan woke up to an empty bed, and sounds coming from the kitchen. Rolling out of bed, Ryan pulled on a pair of lounge pants and headed out of the bedroom. He heard Hope moving about the kitchen before he actually saw her, but when he did see her, he was rooted to the spot. There was Hope, standing at the stove, making breakfast, hair up in a messy bun, wearing nothing but his shirt. With a groan, Ryan closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Hope's waist, pressing his hardening dick against her ass.

"Good morning to you too." Hope said as Ryan started placing kisses along her neck.  
"I had plans for you this morning. But you got out of the handcuffs, and that messed up my plans. How did you get out?" Ryan asked while rocking his hips against Hope's ass.  
"Magic. Next time you want to keep me handcuffed to our bed, make sure you've procured a set of magic-cancelling shackles, first, or else I'll always be able to get out of them." Hope explained as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Ryan's cheek.  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Ryan murmured. "'Next time' and 'our bed'." He added.  
"I have no intention of leaving you again, Ryan. I did that once, and I regretted it. So yes, there will be a next time that you handcuff me to the bed during sex; and since I promised to be yours, it's no longer _your_ bed, it's _our_ bed." Hope said.

Spinning her around in his arms, Ryan gripped Hope's hip with one hand while tangling the fingers of his other hand into the hair at the back of her head- after taking it out of the bun- and pulling her in for a deep kiss. With a swipe of his tongue against the seam of her lips, Ryan had Hope moaning softly into the kiss, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore it. Hope ran her fingers through Ryan's curls and pressed her body closer to his. Lifting a leg up and around Ryan's waist, Hope angled her hips so that she could press her pussy against Ryan's erection.

"Fuck, Sweetheart." Ryan groaned against Hope's lips.  
"You mentioned plans that involved me still being handcuffed to our bed?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, I can't do everything that I planned to do, since you're already awake, but we can do everything else." Ryan replied. "But what about breakfast? I'd hate to let whatever you made go to waste." He added.  
"Food can wait. Right now my hunger is sexually based." Hope replied while nipping at Ryan's bottom lip and waving her hand behind her to turn off the stove.

With a smirk, Ryan hoisted Hope into his arms and carried her back to bed. Much more playfully than the night before, Ryan tossed Hope onto the bed before quickly moving to straddle her body and securing her wrists into the cuffs. After giving her a look that asked her not to use magic to get out of the cuffs again, Ryan moved off of Hope and took off his pants. Rejoining Hope on the bed, Ryan trailed his fingers over Hope's thighs.

"Thank you, Hope."  
"For what?"  
"For agreeing and promising to be mine. Those 5 months we spent together in Malivore were, despite the circumstances surrounding it, the best 5 months of my life. It broke me when you left because it felt like a part of me was missing. From the second I got out; I spent the following 2 months searching for you. But I kept just barely missing you. Until the other night in Georgia. I lucked out when I saw you at the bar."  
"I was just wandering for the last 2 months. I tried to get as far away from Triad as I could, but I ultimately kept making my way back towards it each time. I think, subconsciously, I was wishing to find you again, too."

Ryan flashed Hope a genuine smile at that before pushing her legs apart and slamming into her pussy. He had been too preoccupied the other night to notice the slight resistance from Hope's hymen, but knowing now that it healed itself, Ryan noticed it and pushed forward until he was balls deep inside her.

"Fuck, Hope! You weren't kidding yesterday when you said it would be like taking your virginity every time we have sex. You're so fucking tight." Ryan groaned.  
"Or maybe you just have a huge dick." Hope commented as she bucked her hips up against his.  
"You flatter me, Miss Mikaelson. But I am quite sure that, in this particular instance, it is because your hymen heals itself that's making things so tight." Ryan commented before he started a slow pace of moving in and out.  
"We um… probably shouldn't say my last name is Mikaelson before we find a way to get everyone's memories back." Hope as she wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist to pull him deeper.  
"Which name do you think would be better?"  
"Unfortunately, none of my family names will work. Marshall, Kenner and Labonair are all known names around New Orleans that would cause people to ask questions that'll be too hard to answer."  
"What name is left, Hope?"

Ryan had stopped moving at that point and Hope's heart broke a little when she realized he didn't get where she was going with this. Using magic to get out of the handcuffs, which had Ryan giving her a hard stare, Hope sat up and took his face in her hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"The only other name that I ever want to go by. The only name that means something to me. Ryan… I want to take your last name. I promised to be yours, so why not make it official?" Hope murmured against his lips.  
"You- you want to be my wife?" Ryan asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, Ryan, I want to be your wife. When Malivore expelled me, it felt like a part of me was missing too. I realized then that in those 5 months together, I had fallen in love with you, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because I didn't want to let myself be open to the heartbreak of never seeing you again. It wasn't because I was slightly drunk and you were giving me the best sex I could imagine that I promised to be yours. I love you, Ryan Clarke. And I want to spend the rest of my life, by your side, as your wife." Hope said. "So what do you say? Partners?" She added with a smirk.  
"Damn it, Hope." Ryan muttered as he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and moved off of her.  
"Ryan… I- I'm sorry. If I'm being presumptuous about where this relationship…"

Hope trailed off as Ryan handed her a small velvet box and sat back against the pillows on his side of the bed. As she slowly opened the box, Hope fell back against Ryan's side, completely transfixed by the ring that was staring up at her. A solitary emerald, surrounded by small diamonds, sat on a plain silver band, and it was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. Glancing up at Ryan, Hope saw his face set in a neutral expression, even though he had draped his arm over shoulders and was rubbing her upper arm with his thumb.

"I got it immediately after Maple Hollows. I didn't know why, or how, but I knew I would be asking you to marry me one day. I found out what I could about you, which was surprisingly easy once I was back here in New Orleans and found out you were born in May. I didn't know how deeply you felt for me, so I thought you were promising to be mine out of convenience and not because you actually cared about me. I wasn't going to ask you to be my wife until I was sure we felt the same way about each other. I never expected to find out how you felt by you proposing to me." Ryan explained.  
"Since you have a ring to offer, and I didn't, we can pretend like my proposal didn't happen, and you can ask." Hope offered.  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life. Now ask me to marry you, Ryan Clarke, because I'm ready to have my fiancé's dick pounding into me." Hope replied as she moved to straddle Ryan's lap.  
"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, will you make me the happiest mud man alive and marry me? I can't promise I won't make mistakes, and we both know I'll inevitably do something that'll piss you off; but I can promise that I will love you every day for the rest of my life." Ryan asked while lightly rocking his hips up against Hope's heated core.  
"Yes, of course I will, Ryan." Hope said while biting back a moan.

As soon as Ryan slipped the ring onto her finger, Hope sank down onto Ryan's dick and let out the moan she had been suppressing. Running her fingers through Ryan's curls, Hope pulled her fiancé into a deep kiss as she started bouncing on his dick while he bucked his hips up to meet her, thrust for thrust. At some point during the day, as they spent the day in bed, Ryan had removed his shirt from Hope's body and threw it across the room. When Hope had given him a questioning look, Ryan simply responded with wanting to see all of his fiancée's body exposed as he made love to her. By the time either of them were hungry for something other than each other, it was late into the afternoon, and was early evening. Hope moved to get out of bed to take a shower when she realized she didn't have any clothes here. The clothes that she had been wearing the other night in Georgia were still in Ryan's car. With a groan, Hope fell back into bed and rolled into Ryan's side.

"Not regretting accepting my proposal already, are you Sweetheart?" Ryan asked as he pulled her on top of him.  
"Absolutely not. It's just that… I don't have any clothes here. The clothes I was wearing the other night are still in your car, and I'm not about to let anyone but my fiancé see me naked as I go down to get them." Hope explained. "So we have two options. The first is that you get dressed and go down to grab my clothes from the car; the second is that I use magic to get some of my clothes from my bedroom across the street, granted my family didn't get rid of them when they forgot me."  
"How about we try option two, and if that doesn't work, we'll go with option one." Ryan suggested as he gripped Hope's hips and maneuvered her back onto his dick.  
"You are insatiable, Ryan Clarke." Hope moaned as she rolled her hips.  
"Only because it's you that I have my dick inside, I just can't get enough." Ryan replied as he rolled them over and started pounding into Hope's pussy.  
"Fuck, Ryan! How is it possible that your dick has seemingly gotten bigger with each round of sex that we've had today?" Hope moaned.

Ryan simply smirked down at her and leaned in for a kiss. He wasn't about to try and figure out an answer to Hope's question. He honestly didn't know how it was possible himself, but he also wasn't going to question it. His life had drastically changed in the last 48 hours, and it was all because he finally caught up with Hope in Georgia. Now he had her in his- _their_\- bed, and she had agreed to marry him. The only thing that would make him happier than he currently was would be when she officially became Hope Clarke. With as many orgasms as Hope had already had that day, it wasn't long before she was coming undone beneath Ryan once again. Once they had both come down from their highs, Ryan rolled over and pulled Hope with him.

"I'll be surprised if I can walk properly, given how thoroughly you've fucked me today." Hope commented as she placed small kisses across Ryan's chest.  
"You'll be able to walk just fine, Sweetheart." Ryan replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

Sticking her tongue out at her fiancé, Hope climbed over him, grabbed his shirt off the floor to slip it back on, and made her way to the balcony. Closing her eyes for a moment, Hope let the familiar sounds and smells of New Orleans wash over her. Even though she and Ryan were only going to use New Orleans as a home base while they went in search of a way to bring back everyone's memories, it felt nice to be home. When Ryan came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Hope leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It feels… good… to be home. Even better because you're here with me." Hope commented with a sigh.  
"I've never made anyone feel at home. I'm glad I make you feel that way." Ryan murmured as he pressed kisses to Hope's shoulder and neck. "And since I didn't say it this morning… you look fucking sexy wearing nothing but my shirt." He added while gripping her hips and pulling her against him.  
"If you don't let me concentrate, all I'll ever wear is your clothes." Hope said with a soft moan.  
"I can live with that." Ryan replied, nipping at her earlobe.

Hope swatted at Ryan's arm before trying to focus on the summoning spelling. She had managed to get some of her clothes over to their balcony before Ryan broke her concentration by running his hands up her torso and dipping them into his shirt to grab her breasts. Before she could reprimand him, Ryan had Hope pressed against the doorframe, her hands pinned above her head in one of his, and he was filling her up again.

"So fucking sexy, and all fucking mine." Ryan growled as he started sucking on her pulse point while pounding into her.  
"Oh fuck, Ryan…" Hope moaned while wrapping her legs as tightly as she could around his waist.  
"Don't make a sound, Sweetheart." Ryan whispered into her ear. "I need you to keep quiet until you're cumming so that we can actually finish before the neighbors call the cops." He added. "Do you think you can do that for me?" He asked and Hope nodded.

Hope leaned forward and captured Ryan's lips in a hungry kiss. It helped to muffle the moans and whimpers that were falling from her lips, and Ryan didn't chastise her for breaking his rule, so Hope figured it was okay. When Ryan reached between their bodies to pinch her clit, Hope broke the kiss and let out a long, low moan.

"That's it, Sweetheart." Ryan encouraged. "Cum for me."  
"RYAN! Oh fuck! Don't stop baby! Fuck me harder! Oh god! Faster! I'm so close, baby! Ryan, baby, I'm cumming!" Hope cried out as her strongest orgasm so far washed over her.  
"You did so well, Sweetheart." Ryan said as he released Hope's hands and held her close when she slumped against him. "So good." He muttered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
"I love you, Ryan."  
"I love you too, Hope."

With Hope still wrapped around him, Ryan reached down and picked up Hope's clothes before carrying her back into the apartment and to the bathroom. Placing her onto the counter by the sink and discarding his shirt from her body once again, Ryan gave Hope a quick kiss before moving towards the shower to turn the water on. When he turned back around, Ryan was greeted with the sight of Hope leaning back on one hand while leisurely pleasuring herself with the other hand.

"Fuck, Hope! Do you know what you're doing to me right now?" Ryan asked as he dropped to his knees between Hope's legs, swatted her hand out of the way, and started devouring her pussy.  
"Oh! So good, baby!" Hope moaned as she ran her hands through Ryan's hair and held the back of his head against her core. "More… please, Ryan… I need more."

Ryan pressed his mouth harder against Hope's pussy at her words while pressing his thumb to her clit. Her moans were getting louder and her hips started bucking against Ryan's mouth, but when she went silent, Ryan glanced up to find Hope's head thrown back, her mouth open in a silent 'o' and her grip on his hair had tightened, so he moved his mouth over her clit, lightly bit down on the nub, and Hope was cumming in his mouth. Once she came down from her high, Hope released her hold on Ryan's hair and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, baby." Hope mumbled.  
"Never apologize for wanting or needing sex with me, Hope. We'll be married soon, it's to be expected that we can't get enough of each other." Ryan replied as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's- it's not that. The full moon is 3 nights from now, and um, from sunset to sunrise each night of the week surrounding the full moon, I go into heat." Hope explained. "I was apologizing because I should have told you about that before I agreed to marry you, so if it was something you weren't wanting to deal with, you had a chance to back out." She added as she looked away from him.

Ryan stood up from his spot, tightening his hold on Hope for a moment before holding her chin between his finger and thumb so that she was looking at him.

"Hope, please tell me you didn't actually think that finding out the woman I love going into a monthly heat around the full moon was going to scare me off? Other than the fact that I already can't get enough of you, this just gives me more of a reason to keep you in bed." Ryan said before pressing his lips to Hope's.  
"It's more than just a need for sex, Ryan. I'm overwhelmed with needing and wanting to breed when I go into heat." Hope said with a frown.  
"Listen to me, Sweetheart. We will figure something out. Just because I haven't fathered any children in the past doesn't necessarily mean that it's out of the cards. Maybe with you it's possible. And believe me… I will never stop trying to get you pregnant, especially when you're in heat." Ryan replied as he lightly bucked his hips forward.

Hope gave him a small smile before glancing at the shower. Following her gaze, Ryan smirked and scooped her into his arms before stepping under the water. Once Ryan placed Hope's feet on the ground, she dropped to her knees and took his dick into her mouth. Ryan braced his hands on the wall while he watched his fiancée bob her head on his dick while swirling her tongue around it, and lightly scraping her teeth along it.

"Fuck, Sweetheart. That's even better than last night." Ryan moaned and Hope hummed around him.

Their night ended shortly after getting out of the shower. They had dried each other off, gotten something to eat, and then headed back to bed. As sleep overcame them both, thoughts of everything they had been through were the farthest things from their minds, instead being replaced by what their joint future had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter 3

Hope woke up the following morning to screaming coming from across the way. Typical Mikaelson fashion. Not caring about the fact that everyone else was trying to sleep, just about whatever slight conceived grievance was made. With a groan, Hope threw the covers off of her body and got out of bed. Ryan's side of the bed was empty, so she simply grabbed one of his shirts and went looking for him. When she found him, he was leaning against the doorframe to the balcony, sipping something that Hope thought might be tea, his legs crossed at the ankles, watching her family argue.

"I see your feistiness is an inherited trait." Ryan commented.

"That it is. But isn't it rude to be spying on your future in laws?" Hope asked as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and pressed a kiss to his back.

"If they weren't being loud enough for the whole block to hear them, yes." Ryan replied as he pulled Hope around in front of him and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "Good morning, beautiful." He murmured against her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like last night was the most intense first night of my heat I've ever experienced. Usually it builds up to that in the nights before the full moon." Hope replied with a sigh.

"I'm here for you, Sweetheart. You say the word and I'll take you straight to bed so that you can get your fix in." Ryan said as he nuzzled Hope's neck.

"You say that like I'm an addict, baby." Hope moaned.

"I'm wounded. I thought you were addicted to me."

Hope took the mug from Ryan's hand and set it on the small table next to the balcony doors and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. Grasping her hips, Ryan pulled Hope as flush to his body as he could while being a foot taller than her.

"Excuse me! Do you two mind taking that inside? We have an infant over here that does not need to be seeing that."

Hope broke the kiss with a gasp but didn't turn around to face her aunt. Instead she buried her face in Ryan's chest as he held her close.

"I'm sorry. We just got engaged yesterday, so we're having problems with keeping our hands to ourselves. We'll try to be more mindful going forward." Ryan said as his hands inched down towards Hope's ass.

"Thank you. And congratulations on your engagement." Freya said with a nod.

The second Hope heard the balcony doors across the way close, she spun around to face her family's home. She should have turned around when Freya caught them. Surely her family still had pictures of her, even if they didn't remember her. Freya would have recognized her, and maybe she would have helped. Gripping the railing, Hope's vision started to blur as her eyes filled up with tears and a soft sob fell from her lips. Ryan was wrapping himself around Hope the second he heard Hope sobbing.

"What do you need from me, Sweetheart?" Ryan asked as he trailed kisses along Hope's neck.

"To find a way to bring back everyone's memories. It hurts Ryan. I know Freya would recognize me, but she wouldn't know who I am." Hope replied as she angrily wiped her tears away.

"I will do everything that I can to bring back your family's memories. And while I know it hurts, you have to know it might take some time." Ryan replied as his hands slid under the shirt and up to Hope's breasts. "What do you need from me today?" He asked in a low voice as he rocked his hips against her ass and pinched her nipples.

"Marry me." Hope moaned.

"Really? We haven't even been engaged for a full 24 hours."

"7 months has been long enough. I want to be married to you as soon as possible. Let's get dressed, go down to City Hall, and get married."

Ryan spun Hope around in his embrace and lifted her into his arms. The second her feet left the floor; Hope wrapped her legs tightly around Ryan's waist as he carried her inside. Even as their lips moved against each other, Ryan expertly maneuvered his way around the furniture on the way to the bedroom. Laying Hope down in the middle of the bed, Ryan climbed on top of her and ripped the shirt open to expose her heaving breasts to him.

"This isn't getting dressed, baby. In fact this is the exact opposite of getting dressed." Hope commented with a smirk.

"We were interrupted by your aunt before I could wish you a proper good morning. So I plan to finish what we started on the balcony before taking you as my bride." Ryan replied as his fingers ran over Hope's folds.

"At least you've learned to finish what you start." Hope moaned as her hips bucked up towards Ryan's hand.

"I promise you, Sweetheart, whenever I purposefully deny you a release, or delay one, it's as much for your benefit as it is for mine." Ryan said. "Now, how would my beautiful fiancée like her morning orgasm? Fingers, mouth or dick?"

"All of the above." Hope groaned, causing Ryan to smirk.

"So possessive. But I will happily oblige."

"I love you, baby, I love hearing your voice, but stop talking."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Hope as he grasped her hips and lined himself up with her pussy. Instead of slamming into her like he had been doing, Ryan pushed his dick in slowly, enjoying the moans that were falling from Hope's lips, until he reached her hymen.

"OH GOD, BABY!" Hope cried out. "Why the fuck did you stop?" She asked, her eyes wide with wanting.

"I'm prolonging your pleasure, Sweetheart. And technically, I haven't stopped; I'm just moving incredibly slow." Ryan replied.

"Well, go faster." Hope demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah. I gave you the choice of what you wanted used to bring you to your orgasm, I decide everything else." Ryan said as he leaned forward to rub the exposed part of his dick against Hope's clit.

"FUCK RYAN!"

"You did so all day yesterday, and I appreciate that."

"Stop being an ass or I'll get myself off."

Ryan's gaze turned to a light glare as he grabbed Hope's wrists and pinned them above her head. The action had him leaning over Hope, and unintentionally pushing the rest of his dick into her pussy. Hope smirked up at him, and Ryan growled before biting her neck.

"I already told you, Hope, I am the only one that gets to pleasure you. Not sex toys, not yourself. Me." Ryan said as he snapped his hips forward. "So no more empty threats of pleasuring yourself to manipulate me into doing what you want me to do. I'm in charge in the bedroom, unless I expressly give you permission to take control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Hope moaned. "That's a very Alpha attitude you have. And I fucking love it." She added.

"Do you now?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Yes… which is surprising, given that both of my parents were Alphas, making me an Alpha by birth. I shouldn't like it when… holy crap." Hope said, trailing off so the last two words were whispered.

"What?"

"Ryan… you're my Mate."

Ryan simply stared down at the woman beneath him like she was crazy. Sure, he loved her, and would do anything for her, and to her, that she would allow, but there was absolutely no way that a wolf of Alpha status would mate with a non-wolf. Was there?

"Explain."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. In the bedroom, you've taken on Alpha characteristics. Your dick getting bigger every time we had sex yesterday; me liking, and being okay, with you being in charge. You are my wolf's Alpha, and she's submitted to you. The only way a female Alpha will submit to a male one is if the male is her mate." Hope explained. "It doesn't matter that you aren't a wolf yourself, Ryan. You've taken on the characteristics of an Alpha Wolf, especially with me being in heat, because you're my Mate. You want to get me pregnant as much as my heat makes me need and want to get pregnant."

Ryan didn't need to hear any more of what Hope was saying. Lifting her into his arms, Ryan spun them around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and Hope was on his lap, straddling his waist. Gripping her hips tightly, Ryan started bouncing Hope on his dick as he moved his mouth back to her neck and bit her again. Hope wrapped her arms tightly around Ryan's neck and threw her head back to give him more access to hers.

Hope was cumming hard and fast a lot sooner than either of them anticipated, and in doing so, she pulled Ryan over the edge with her. Once he had finished emptying his load into her womb, Ryan moved quickly to lay Hope back down on the bed before pulling his dick out and replacing it with his fingers and mouth. The prolonged stimulation had Hope thrashing about on the bed as her second orgasm of the morning hit before the first one had died out. Ryan draped Hope's legs over his shoulders as he pressed his mouth harder against her pussy, sending her into her third orgasm. Only when she came down from her high, did Hope realize that Ryan was back to filling her pussy with his dick.

"Is that how we're going to spend every morning?" Hope asked as she reached for Ryan's hands.

"Sweetheart, if we were able to survive without food and water, I would stay buried inside you all day, every day, bringing you as much pleasure as I possibly can." Ryan replied.

"Yep, definitely taking on Alpha characteristics." Hope commented with a smirk.

"Hmm." Ryan hummed as he leaned down to place a kiss on Hope's lips. "How open are you to trying a different position?" He muttered against her lips.

"It depends on what you have in mind."

"Male Alpha wolves take their females from behind, right? If you're open to it, I'd like to try that with you."

Hope let out a moan and moved out from under Ryan, effectively removing his dick from her pussy. Rolling over, Hope got onto her hands and knees and wiggled her ass a little at Ryan before glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Definitely open to it." She smirked.

"I'm keeping you in this bed all week. We can get married after your heat is over." Ryan said as he climbed up behind Hope and worked his way into her ass. "And it'll give us a bit more time to figure out how we're going to explain to the judge how an unknown Mikaelson is getting married at City Hall."

"Fuck, baby. This is what you wished you could have been doing after I broke the mimic spell while we were in Malivore, isn't it?" Hope moaned as she pressed back against Ryan's hips.

"This and so much more, Sweetheart."

Hope moaned as Ryan started pounding into her ass. She couldn't fully explain what she was feeling in that moment, just that it felt amazing having Ryan filling her ass so completely. Ryan was in the process of reaching around Hope to play with her clit when he stilled altogether. Hope glanced over her shoulder at her fiancé, but Ryan had a look of complete and utter terror written across his face. When she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, Ryan brought a shaky hand to his lips and hushed her. Climbing off of Hope, Ryan pulled on his lounge pants and silently moved out of the bedroom. It didn't take long for his voice to ring out through the apartment.

"Can I help you with something? Because you're trespassing on private property."

Hope quickly scrambled off the bed and just managed to pull Ryan's shirt on before she rounded the corner, only to come face to face with her aunt.

"Trespassing, huh? That's rich, coming from someone who did just that." Freya snarled.

"I have never set foot in your home." Ryan replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

Seeing this movement now while he was shirtless had Hope even more weak in the knees than she had been in Maple Hollows when they had locked eyes. God, now she was imagining what would have happened if Ryan had fucked her then and there, the Mummy and Landon be damned.

"If it wasn't you, then it was your…" Freya trailed off as her eyes moved over to Hope. "You."

"I promise you; my fiancée has not stepped foot into your home, either." Ryan said a bit more coldly than he intended as he moved to stand between Hope and Freya.

"We have pictures of you in our home, and at Rousseau's but we don't know you. So who the hell are you?" Freya asked, ignoring Ryan as if he hadn't even spoken.

"I- I'm…" Hope tried. "I'm your niece." She said in a whisper as her eyes fell to the floor.

"I don't have a niece." Freya said. "None of my siblings are able to have children." She added.

"I'm Klaus and Hayley's daughter."

"That's not… that can't be possible. We would remember Klaus fathering a child before…"

"Before he sacrificed himself to save me from the Hollow almost 3 years ago. Not too long after my mo- after Hayley was killed."

"Sweetheart…" Ryan finally spoke up as Hope started shaking and he caught her in his arms. "I think you should go now." He added to Freya.

"What is your name?" Freya demanded, ignoring Ryan once again.

"I can't do this." Hope whispered as her eyes sought out Ryan's.

"It's okay Sweetheart. You don't have to." Ryan said as he lifted Hope into his arms. "If you aren't gone by the time I come back, I will have you arrested for trespassing." He warned Freya before carrying Hope to the bedroom.

"I've never seen her look so angry and unloving towards me." Hope whispered as Ryan laid her down on the bed.

"She thinks we broke into your family's home. They must have noticed some of your clothes were missing." Ryan commented while brushing some of Hope's hair out of her face.

Hope nodded silently before grabbing Ryan's hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist. After pressing a kiss to Hope's forehead, Ryan headed back out into the living room to find Freya still standing there, as if rooted to the spot. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he folded his arms across his chest again.

"I told you to leave or I would call the cops."

"If she is who she says she is, then why can't anyone remember her?" Freya demanded.

"She did for her friends and family what her parents did for her: she sacrificed herself to stop a greater evil." Ryan replied. "And I am slowly losing my patience. I do not want to cause the woman I love any more pain by taking someone else away from her when she has already lost so much. So I am giving you one last chance to leave our home of your own volition or I'm calling NOPD."

To prove his point, Ryan moved to grab the phone and punched in 911. Freya stared him down, as if not fully believing he would go through with calling the cops on her, but after her eyes darted briefly to the closed bedroom door before settling back on Ryan, she sighed and turned to leave.

"When she's ready, I want to talk to her. Maybe figure out a way to retrieve memories that have been lost." Freya said and then she was gone.

The second she was gone, Ryan was back in the bedroom, pulling Hope into his lap and simply holding her and rubbing her back as she cried. He had wished that they would have more time to formulate some kind of believable falsehood, a near or almost truth, just something to put the Mikaelsons off while he and Hope searched for a way to bring her loved ones' memories back, but that clearly wasn't in the cards. Now his fiancée was full on sobbing in his arms and her aunt was suspicious of them both.

"What can I do, Hope? Please, I hate seeing you cry, and I hate feeling helpless." Ryan whispered into Hope's hair.

Hope just shook her head against his chest as she clung to him. With nothing else to do, Ryan just wrapped his arms around Hope's body a little bit tighter and continued to hold her. When her sobs resided and her breathing evened out indicating she was asleep, Ryan shifted Hope off of his lap and onto the bed, pulling the covers up over her body. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Ryan moved out of the bedroom and into the living room towards the kitchen. He wasn't the best cook in the world, but he was able to whip up some scrambled eggs and toast to give to Hope.

"Ryan!"

Hearing Hope yell his name so frantically had Ryan rushing to the bedroom to see if she was okay. Hope was sitting in the middle of the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth. Closing the distance between the door and the bed in two strides, Ryan was once again pulling Hope into his arms.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart." Ryan whispered as he helped Hope settle back against his chest, between his legs.

"Can we- can we go somewhere for the rest of the week?" Hope asked in a shaky voice.

"Anywhere you want to go, Sweetheart, we'll go." Ryan replied.

"I just need to get away from here for a few days. Maybe a cabin in the middle of the woods? I can finish out my heat and we can truly be alone." Hope murmured.

"A week alone in a secluded cabin with the woman I love. Absolutely."

Hope turned in Ryan's embrace and moved to straddle his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hope pressed her lips to Ryan's in a slow kiss. One of Ryan's arms came up to wrap around her waist while the other hand tangled itself into the hair on the back of her head, holding her firmly against him.

"I love you, Ryan. Always and Forever."

"I love you too, Hope."


End file.
